His Healing Touch
by x0 WiGGERt 0x
Summary: Yes, it is that time of the month for Haruno Sakura. While laying in bed, her mind begins to drift towards a certin Prodigy. What happens when he arrives home to the village and a drunk Hokage decides to intervien? NejiSaku


**A/N: Okay..so now I am writing about my latest obsession, NARUTO!!!! haha. Well don't kill me if I get some stuff wrong I'm only 106 eps. into the series but I have the whole series!! But I DO know some of the important stuf i.e.: Sasuke leaving blah blah blah So I am going to start out with a One-Shot. It's about one of my FAVORITE couples where there is like NO fics for: NejiSaku. WOOHOO! So this will be a cute littke oneshot...ENJOY : NOTE: I will be making somethings up...just to go on with the story you don't like it...tuff **

**:(disclaimer): have pigs flown yet? No...then I guess I still don't own Naruto...drat...His Healing Touch  
**

**by: x0 WiGGSTER 0x**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She glanced at the clock again; 2:30 a.m.

Sakura groaned. Only fifteen minutes had passed since she had last checked her digital clock on the stand next to her bed. _Fifteen minutes!_ Burring her head deeper into the pillows, Sakura tried her hardest to ignore the pain coming from her lower abdomen. Yes, it was _that_ time of the month.

She turned to face the wall. _This night is never going to end_, Sakura thought miserably. Another jab of pain jolted through her abdomen. Tears began to form as she clutched her stomach tighter. Of all the jutsus Tsuade had taught her, NONE would get rid of her womanly pains. _**DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!!!!!!! Oh all that crazy hag taught me, there's NOTHING to get rid of these godforsaken cramps!!!!!!**_ howled her Inner self.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as another jolt of pain spread through her abdomen. _Of all the women in my family_, she thought, _and I just **have **to get it the worst!!!_

Sakura was desperately trying to think of something to get her mind off of the unbearable pains. Suddenly, a certain clear-eyed Jounin popped into her thoughts. _Hyuuga Neji._

One of the strongest and most talented of the Konoha shinobi. The most skilled Gentle Fist user in his family. Sakura had known him since the days in the academy. Though she had never shown it, Sakura had deep feelings for the Hyuuga prodigy.

The two had been close ever since the departure of the youngest Uchiha.

Sakura shuddered at the thought. Remembering him is unbearable. Remembering all the things he had done. The pain he put her through. The _years_ of neglect. The** hate**.

Sakura winced again. Another wave of pains passed through her. She shifted under the blankets once more and glanced again at her digital clock; 2:32 a.m.

Sakura moaned. _**Is this night EVER going to end?????**_ Sakura clutched her stomach again. Come on Sakura, she thought, think about something else besides the pain.

Her mind, again, began to drift to the Hyuuga prodigy.

She wonder where he was right now. It had been weeks since she had last seen him. Neji had been ordered on short notice to pack for a ANBU mission. It had something to do with the Akatsuki. How Sakura hated the dangerous missions Tsunade sent him on.

Sakura suddenly remembered the day when Neji was brought back, half-dead, after the mission to retrieve Sasuke. His outfit was soaked in his blood. Wounds covered his perfect form. She stared in awe as one of the strongest shinobi she knew, was being carried away into the hospital. Sakura begged Tsunade to let her see Neji, but she was denied and was sent back to her home to wait a miserable twelve hours until she was finally able to see him. After getting permission from Tsunade, Sakura immediately made her way into the hospital to see the Hyuuga genius.

Sakura, being a medic nin herself, appointed herself in charge of his therapy. The two had spent day after day together. Spending almost every hour of the day together. It was easy to see the growing connection between the two shinobi. The relationship between the two was a common topic of the village women. While passing through the market to retrieve herbs for Tsunade, Sakura often heard them whispering, _"Those two are perfect for each other! The one strong and the other beautiful.", "Hyuuga-sama has chosen a fine woman to bear his heir. It will be a beautiful, yet powerful child."_. She would blush at these statements. _Neji and I aren't in a relationship. We're just friends!_ The more she would repeat that to herself, the more she realized it was far from true.

The Hyuuga was crossing her thoughts more often. And as much as she wanted to deny it, the young konoichi was slowly falling for the clear-eyed jounin.

Once again the womanly pains spread through her causing her to grip her middle, in hope that the hurt would just go away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Hyuuga Prodigy made his way to the Hokage's office. Another ANBU mission completed and he got back somewhat _early_ this time. He could have an at least...a four hours rest before he was to train again.

Coming up to Tsunade's office, he knocked softly. After hearing her acknowledgement, her opened the door and stepped inside. Seeing the Fifth half asleep with an abnormally large bottle of sake in her hands, he knew he should make this quick. "Tsunade-sama, I'm back from my mission."

Tsunade lifted her head from the desk. "Welcome back Hyuuga. Everything went well I presume?"

He nodded. "That's good," she replied. Neji turned to leave, but Tsunade interrupted him. "You know, I hear that Haruno Sakura isn't doing too well."

Neji stopped in his tracks and turned back to the Hokage. "Really. What is wrong?"

Tsunade stifled back a yawn. "Oh, she's been pretty ill for the past few days." Gulping down another cup of sake, she began again, "I haven't seen her in...hmm...five days has it been? Oh, oh well..."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened. "Is she alright? Will she be okay??"

Tsunade snickered to herself, _He's falling for it. I knew he like her..heh heh heh._ She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"

Neji about fell over. She was the Hokage!! Isn't she supposed to know about the condition of the people in her village?? "Eh, Hyuuga," Tsunade's voice tore him from his thoughts. "Maybe you should stop by; make sure she's alright."

"But, it's almost three in the morning?"

Tsunade repressed another yawn. "Ahh, quit complaining and just go check up on her!"

The Hyuuga muffled a "fine" and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He began to walk the familiar path to the pink hair konoichi's home. It wasn't the fist time she had crossed his mind. It had been at least four weeks since he had last seen her. Four weeks since he could lay eyes on her beautiful form. Her alluring jade eyes. The soft pink hair that fell lightly on her shoulders. Sakura was the most stunning creature he had ever set eyes on.

Even during the days at the academy, he would secretly think of her. Hoping that one day, she would return the same feelings he felt towards her. But it was the damned Uchiha who she loved.

It was him who tore her heart to shreds.

Neji would never forget that day.

The day Uchiha Sasuke left.

It tore her apart. The happy, fun-loving Sakura they had all known, disappeared. Her smile; that sparkling smile, was lost forever.

That was when he knew he had to bring the Uchiha back. It was the only way to bring back her smile. The mission was rough. He almost didn't even make it back to see her. The Great Hyuuga Prodigy came back to the village as a bloody pulp.

He could not have been anymore ashamed of himself. Neji had failed. He could not bring back her happiness.

He didn't know how long he was unconscious. He didn't care how long he was either. Neji didn't want to face her again. He had failed. There was nothing he could do to ever make her happy again.

After a few days, he had finally come back to coconsciousness. And there, beside him, was Sakura. The young pink haired ninja was sleeping soundly at the side of his hospital bed.

She had come to see him. And from what it looked like, she had been up all night, by his side. Maybe she did care.

Neji would always remember waking up and seeing her there with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neji suddenly found himself at Sakura's doorstep. He slowly raised his hand to knock, but realized it would be useless since she is ill. Neji paused for a moment and then tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He became more worried. _This is definitely not like her_, he thought. Neji quietly let himself in into the dark house.

"Now..." he whispered, "Where would her room be?" Neji gradually made his way to the staircase. Climbing the small flight of stairs, he found himself at the end of a hallway. Two doors occupied each side. Hmm.. Neji thought, _Which one is Sakura's?_ He silently activated Byakugan looked through the walls into the doors. He saw the outline of her chakra. Walking down to the last door on the right, Neji deactivated the Byakugan and reached out his hand to turn the door knob.

Suddenly the door was busted open and the pink-haired konoichi tackled the Hyuuga prodigy that was standing outside her door.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK, YOU BASTARD!!!" She screamed, holding a kunai to the neck of the stranger. "You think that you can betray us and come back-!" Another shot of pains ran through her middle causing her to collapse on top of her enemy.

"Sakura..." Neji spoke. "It's me, Neji." He sat up, gently lifting her off of him and resting her on his lap.

She slowly lifted her head and gasped. "Neji! Gomen nasi! Please forgive me, I-" The pains from before intensified making her collapse against his chest.

"Shhh" Neji whispered. Picking her up, he walked into her room and tenderly laid her on the bed. Neji grabbed the tousled covers and draped them over her form. He knew why she was ill. He lowered himself next to her on the bed and situated himself under the covers.

Sakura's eyes shot open. **_What does he think he's doing?! That HENTAI!_ **Blared her inner-self. Sakura spun herself around to face him. "What do you think you're doing! You sneak into my apartment and try to-" She was silenced by his finger against her lips.

"Shhh, I am not hear for what you think." The Hyuuga whispered. Sakura felt the warmth of the breath against her cheek. She had never been this close to a man before.

Neji continued, "I would never offend you in such a way." He paused for a moment. "Turn over so that your back is against my chest."

"HELL NO, BUDDY!" Neji placed his finger once more upon her lip, silencing her. "Please, do not yell. Just do as I ask."

Sakura stared into his clear eyes. Those beautiful flawless eyes. She knew he wouldn't harm her. The konoichi gradually twisted herself around so that her back was against Neji's chest.

Neji lifted one of his arms and wrapped it around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura shivered; feeling his well-defined chest and abs against her back. This was making her feel very uncomfortable. One: She had never been _this_ close to ANY man before. Two: Let alone this man being Hyuuga Neji. And Three: Well it's Hyuuga Neji we're talking about here. HELLO! The definition of attractive!

Sakura began to squirm. The painful cramps we're unbearable and in this awkward position with the Hyuuga Prodigy himself, it just made her feel awkward.

Neji apparently sensed her becoming tense. "Sakura, just relax. I promise, I will not do anything in the manner that you are imagining. You have my word." She sighed. His voice was so calm and comforting. . . how could she not relax?

Sakura slowly began to unwind. Relaxing against his form. Neji now knew, it was time to begin.

He took his hand that was around her waist and rested it on her lower abdomen. Neji felt her become stiff. He mentally sighed, _Will she ever trust me?_. He slowly started to apply pressure on and off while moving around the small area.

Slowly, but surely the cramps were dissipating. Sakura's eyes we drooping. Neji's massage treatment was working.

Hesitantly, she placed her had over his and intertwined their fingers. Neji squeezed her fingers lightly and continued his treatment.

After a few minuets, Sakura turned around to face him. She paused to gaze at his beautiful eyes. They were breath-taking. Those pure white poles that held so much behind them. "Neji..." She murmured. "Wh-Why did you do this for me?"

The prodigy closed his eyes and rested his head in his palm. "It was something my father would do for my mother during her time." A deep blush adorned her face. _He knows!? Oh.. this is embarrassing! _

Neji became aware of her embarrassment and chuckled. "I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable." Neji continued, "My mother would always get these horrible pains for one week in the month. And my father once told me when I was a boy, that is I was to ever marry, this shiatsu(1) , would work perfectly for 'that time of the month'."

Sakura glanced down at their still entwined hands. "But . . ." she said softly, "You and I. . .we're not . .married. . " She looked away, trying her best to avoid eye contact with him.

Neji took her chin and turned it to face him. "That does not mean I don't care for you." With that, he closed the gap between them by placing his lips upon hers.

This kiss was not rough. It was a soft, chaste kiss.

Neji pulled away and embraced her delicate form. "You do not know how long I have waited to be with you." He felt her small arms encircle his waist. "I've thought about you everyday I could not share with you. How I wished to have you in my arms."

Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks. Tightening her grip, she began to sob into Neji. "Please," she whispered. "Please don't leave me. Please?" She buried her face into his chest.

Neji lifted her head once more to face his. "I would never think of doing such a thing, Haruno Sakura." He sealed this promise with another soft, innocent kiss.

The two of them laid in each others' arms for the rest of the night. Dreaming of the sweet dreams that were soon to become a reality.

**..:The End:..**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: FIN! haha The End everyone! I hope you enjoied it! I really like how this came out : Suree Neji is reeeeeally OOC, but that's how i imagined him if he had a love intrest and cared for someone in that way. OVER 5 PAGES! YAY! haha it's the longest thing i have ever written!!!! hahahaha...it's sad, here i am celebrating on 5 pages when there are people who write over 20 pages for just a chapter TT haha...Well thanks again for reading! Sorry if there is gramatical errors...i suck at english...and i need a beta...anyone wanna help me???**

**(1): shiatsu is a form of healing massage in which the hands are used to apply pressure at acupuncture points on the body in order to stimulate and redistribute energy.  
Originating in Japan, it is used in alternative medicine to treat various conditions, for example, back pain, migraine, insomnia, depression, and digestive problems.**

**Thanks Again for Reading!Reviews are always apperciated!**


End file.
